


Gooseberry

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky gets home from camp to find that things between Ryo and Dee have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gooseberry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Playing gooseberry,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 7

Bikky doesn't know what happened between Ryo and Dee while he was away, and to be honest, he really doesn’t want to know the details. Whatever it was, things have changed and it’s pretty obvious that somehow Dee's finally got what he wanted from Bikky’s foster father. 

The funny thing is, Bikky’s always believed that once the perv had his way with Ryo he’d lose interest, but that’s not the case. If anything, he seems even more eager than before to hang around and Bikky can’t pretend to be happy about that, even though Ryo seems more relaxed and content than Bikky’s ever seen him.

The perv was already here when Bikky got back, and it looks like he plans on staying, at least for the evening. But this is Bikky’s home too, and while he might not be able to make Dee leave if Ryo doesn’t want him to, that doesn’t mean he’s completely powerless. Dee’s not getting everything his own way.

Dinner’s the same as it always is when Dee invites himself over, with insults flying back and forth across the table while Ryo tries to keep the peace. After dinner, there’s a ball game on TV, so they get the dishes washed and put away as fast as possible, the three of them working together because Bikky’s not about to leave Dee and Ryo alone together in the kitchen. Not that Ryo is likely to do anything he shouldn’t, but Dee can’t be trusted not to take advantage of the smallest opportunity.

Dishes done, they head for the sofa, and Bikky plunks himself down right in the middle so that Dee and Ryo have no choice but to sit at opposite ends. That way he can keep Dee from pouncing, and there’s zero chance of any kind of touching. Dee glares at him, his expression promising dire retribution if he can get away with it, but on Bikky’s other side, Ryo looks more amused than annoyed.

“Are we watching the game or not?” Bikky asks, the picture of innocence. He knows he’s not fooling anyone, but it doesn’t matter. He’s just a kid, and there are some things he shouldn’t be subjected to, like two grown men making out in front of him, so he’ll just keep playing gooseberry and make sure that at least when he’s present, the men in question will have to behave like adults.

The End


End file.
